Billie Starr (Dead Frontier)
'Billie Starr '''is a character in Dead Frontier .'' Pre-Apocalypse Billie was born in Louisville, Kentucky to an average household. She was a normal child and teenager, with no extreme worries. That was until the apocalypse. After seeing her ex-boyfriend, Danny, ripped apart by infected, something changed in her. She trained herself using handguns and shotguns, now she is a willing, daring fighter who will take most risks to assure her groups safety. (written by Headaches) Post-Apocalypse Billie is one of the founders of the Super 8 motel survivor group. She started it with Mary West, Mary's grandson Mercer West, and soon after Mercer's girlfriend Melody Adams. They went along the road and picked up any other suvivors they came across until they reached the motel. Billie came up with the idea of ringing the church bell to get in and out of different areas of the town if any infected were blocking her destination. This is Cole Pruitt's first sighting of Billie, even though he did not know her at the time. The next day, Cole and Hannah head to a nearby Walmart to stock up on supplies and meet Billie for the first time, along with former MMA champion Dwight Miller. After a close call with a few hostile soldiers, Billie and Dwight offer to bring Cole, Hannah, and whoever else they may have back to the motel, which they think is safer than trying to hide out in Hannah's parents' house. Cole, Hannah, Mick, Wanda, Micah, Gord are assimilated to the group and Billie tries her best to make them feel welcome. Billie offers to head back into the city in assisting Dommy with finding out the fate of his family. She and a large portion of the suvivors go, but she and Cole are separated from the rest of the group due to an unexpected herd of infected. Billie and Cole, who had severely injured his leg when they were separated, come across a man named Ivan and his three friends. Billie pleads with them to give her and Cole a ride back to the motel. Ivan says he would as long he and his friends receive sexual favors from Billie. She says no, but Ivan attempts to get those favors through force. Before Ivan can harm Billie, however, Cole shoots and kills Ivan's friends, and Billie kills Ivan. Billie is distraught after this ordeal because Ivan was the first living person she's ever killed. Luckily, Billie and Cole then come across more friendly strangers named Luke and Randy Evans. After determining that Billie isn't a threat, they offer to take her and Cole back to their house to help Cole, and Billie accepts the offer. Relationships Dwight Miller Dwight is one of the first people Billie came across at the beginning of the apocalypse. They are close, and Billie kind of thinks of him as an older brother. Cole Pruitt Billie has thought of Cole as a close friend ever since their separation from the group in Issue 10. Finn Kelly Finn and Billie attented the same college, but had never spoken to each other. Now that she's gotten to know him, she thinks of him as a friend and enjoys his company and positive outlook on the apocalypse. Trivia *Billie was suggested to be a character by the user Headaches. Category:Characters